Kirby Return of dark Matter
by Star-and-Phantom
Summary: Kirby was been enjoying a nice peaceful vacation until a something fell from the sky. What he finds will turn into an adventure of action,suspense, and friendship. Rated for Mild violence might go up.
1. Fear

Hello Phantom Dreamer5211 here this is my first story so be nice

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER NOTHIN' ZIP ZERO

-----------------

Chapter 1

Fear

Kirby was sitting down one nice and quite day in Dreamland. Then there was a crash and he knew something wasn't right.

Meanwhile…

A dark shrouded figure in a giant starship was looking down from space at pop star.

"They are in fear which makes them weak that will give us the upper hand" The dark figure said.

"Captain bring us in." The dark figure commanded.

"Yes lord dark matter" The captain replied.

Back on pop star…

Kirby got to the crash site and found a starship inside it he found a weird creature that he never seen before.

---------------

OOOOH so what did Kirby find in the crater I'll update everyday usually so stay tuned!


	2. What Kirby Found

Hi People two chapters one day I should have added this into the first one darn. Review or I'll not update.

Disclaimer: I'm so sad. I don't own any thing. I'd really like to.

-------------

Chapter Two

What Kirby found

It was a human. Kirby just realized it.

"Ugh my head" The human said.

"Poyo" Kirby said

"Wow I know what you are. You're a puffball Kirby right?" the human said.

Kirby nodded

"Well Kirby my name is Ty," Said the human named Ty said.

" That stupid star ship blasted me out of space. Ty said.

" Sent me hurtling down here it did." Ty told Kirby as he finished his very short story.

"Poyo" Kirby sighed hungrily.

"You hungry Kirby" Ty asked.

Kirby just nodded as his stomach grumbled.

"Well Kirby I'll get you some thing okay." Ty said

So the two went to the nearest restraunt Kawasaki's.

After finishing their meal Ty ran to the nearest restroom and threw up his disgusting meal.

"That was the worst thing I ever tasted. Kirby how can you eat that without getting sick." Ty asked

"Poyooooo" Kirby said with satisfaction.

"Right you eat any thing and every thing" Ty said.

They laughed for a little while but then were interrupted by a star ship landing.

-------

Well it looks like Kirby and Ty are in store for some revenge from dark matter.


	3. Dark Matter

This is the last time today I will post an update and by this time next week I will not update daily if you do not review and yes this story is that long.

Disclaimer: once again I failed in owning Kirby.

------------

Chapter 3 Dark Matter

The door of the star ship opened and Dark Matter walked out (A/N How he looks the first time you meet him in Kirby's Dreamland 2 I'll post it as my avatar don't worry if you don't know) his one eye scanning the area until it found Kirby.

"Kirby I have waited for this day long enough. Die" dark matter yelled as he drew his sword and striked.

Ty moved in front of Kirby and clashed swords with dark matter.

"Kirby I'll hold him off as long as I can you go and escape pop star go some where he will never find you" Ty said while keeping his sword clashed with Dark Matter

Kirby ran off following orders but felt sad for leaving his new friend. He saw a sword on the ground in front of him. He inhaled and turned into Sword Kirby.

Kirby saw that Ty's strength was fading.

"Dark Matter. It is over" Ty said.

"Yes it is for you" Dark Matter replied as he sent Ty flying.

Dark matter sent a black ball from his sword at Ty and Ty turned into a black puffball.

Kirby quickly entered the fight and clashed swords with Dark Matter.

Ty regained consciousness and noticed he was a puffball. He saw a waddle doo and inhaled it to obtain the beam power. Seeing that Kirby was loosing he lashed out his beam and knocked Dark matters sword out of his hand.

"Zero Two" Dark Matter said before leaving in his ship.

As dark matter said that Ty grunted.

----------

Oh no it looks like Ty is now a puffball like Kirby and what did dark Matter's phrase Zero Two have to do with any thing.


	4. To puffball or not to puffball

PD5211: hello peoples sorry for the wait so here is chappy 4 in which you can understand Kirby.

Disclaimer: I own nothing hal owns everything

To puffball or not to puffball

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a puffball while I'll get that Dark matter if it's the last thing I do!" Ty yelled to the heavens.

"How could I say this correctly um Ty you are going to have to live with it." Said Kirby as to give Ty advice.

Ty turning his small black puffball self to Kirby screamed, "OH MY CHICKENS I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU"

(A/N that is supposed to be funny)

Walking down a street looking for some help to turn him back to normal, Ty screams bloody murder.

"Is there anyone in this STUPID FREAKIN' TOWN WHO CAN HELP ME IDON'T WANT TO BE A PUFFBALL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!" Ty yelled out so loud that you could hear him all the way from Ripple Star.

"Ty breathe please breathe and let us get something to eat preferably from Kawasaki's" Kirby said with his mouth watering

"Great food poisoning is all need to feel better" Tai said sarcastically.

Later at Kawasaki's Ty was eating all the food just as fast as Kirby would have ate.

"Kirby has Kawasaki's food always tasted like this it's delicious" Ty asked Kirby

"Ty my friend to the other people this food might taste even worse than a crap smoothie with pee mixed in to add some flavor but to us it tastes like it was made by a chef ten times, no one hundred times that of the greater than the best chef in the whole universe." Kirby answered his friends question with this marvelous description of the food they were dining on.

At this time a thought was racing through Ty's mind 'To puffball or not to puffball' a hard decision to make for one so young but Ty chose the one he thought was best which was to puffball.

"Kirby I could not have said it better myself good friend, are you up for seconds" Tai replied to his friends answer.

"Does my name start with a K, of course good friend let us dine until the abyss called our stomachs are full" Kirby said with great enthusiasm.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear good buddy. Hey Kawasaki can we get some more grub over here my stomachs is imploding!"Ty said hungrily.

Kawasaki walked over with the food and placed it on the table.

"I hope you guys are planning on paying for this or I'll make you work until it's paid off."Kawasaki informed the puffballs who were already half done with their meal.

"Why do I even bother" Kawasaki sighed and walked to the kitchen to fix the two puffball's next helping.

"Kirby what is up with Kawasaki?" asked Ty.

"Oh he just thinks he is going to go out of business because we won't pay the bill" Kirby answered.

"Oh okay I thought it was something serious like we were going to burn his place down or something" Ty said.

This is my longest chapter in this entire story so far over five hundred words. I really worked hard on this chapter so review or else I'll send my highly deadly ninjas to hunt you down.


	5. Marx Where

PH5211: Wow two updates in a row I must be on a role.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Hal laboratory owns all and i don't even know where it is which is sad

Chapter five: Marx where!!!!

Walking out of Kawasaki's two extremely bloated puffballs one black one pink whose names are Kirby and Ty but what about the villains they are no where to be seen. Dark Matter is probably just lounging in his Star ship but is there another villain who is he and where is he this is what this chapter of this story is about.

A poor little creature roaming the alleys of Cappy town alone and hungry. Who is this you ask why it is poor Marx. After what had happened to him in Kirby: super star he was left alone, cold, and hungry, but he was already scheming to take control of Pop Star but first he needed a little help from Dark Matter. Struggling to use his torn wings to fly off the ground but he was going up and up and up when he got to space he saw Dark Matter's Star Ship.

Getting through the trash shoot he barely made it in.

"Whew I made it that was a tight squeeze even for me"Marx said while catching his breath.

"Now to find Dark matter" Marx said to him self

Wandering around the halls of the space craft he was wondering if he would ever find Dark matter.

While feeling sorry for himself, Marx stumbled across the mess hall. Thinking of how long it has been since his last meal maybe even Kawasaki's food would taste good after what he has been through.

"Food yum just one sandwich wouldn't hurt I guess." Marx said as he decided to eat.

Using his small fingers attached to his wings he grabbed a sandwich and slowly ate it. After he was finished he decided to go looking for the bridge.

"bridge..... hmmmm...where is the bridge oh here we are" Marx said as he found the door.

Flying into big chamber looking around until he saw dark Matter looking him in the eye.

"Your name is Marx is it not I heard of how you were defeated by Kirby also" Dark mater spoke in an ominous tone.

"So you were defeated by Kirby too huh" Marx said as dark Matter kept staring at him with his one dark eye.

"Marx, how would you like to join forces with me to take down Kirby and his new friend" Dark matter made a deal with Marx.

"It would be my pleasure." Marx agreed.

I just wanted to say this chapter is dedicated to Marx RULES all Popstar.


End file.
